Aizen's Secret Weapon
by OneWingedButterfly
Summary: Taking place after Aizen's defeat and Ichigo returns to his powers. Contains lots of ocs including new Captains and a whole new army of arrancar's under Aizen's command. Detailed summary on profile.


**I've had most likely too much time on my hands and have spent a lot of time creating Bleach ocs, some of which I used in RPs. XD So I thought I would put their stories and storyline into one fic. You can find a more detailed summary on my profile. This fic will be kinda different. I'm taking first person perspective on my main oc, but if the view changes to a different character, it will be in third person. Also, it takes place kinda after Aizen is defeated and Ichigo gets his powers back. Enjoy.**

I felt the hard reiatsu of another soul before I heard the sound of feet maneuvering softly outside of my small tent. I raced to my feet, already alert and grabbing the hilt of my zanpakuto. It couldn't have been a human. I'd placed a Bakudo around the forest clearing a few days ago, one that a human wouldn't be able to pass through.

I crawled to the tent flap stealthily, ready to spring at any moment. I wasn't exactly dressed for a full scale battle. I was in a way too reviling tank top and Pajama shorts. After all, I'd been asleep until I'd felt the enormous spiritual pressure headed towards me. I was always ready for a fight though. I enjoyed fights and reveled in the gore. There was nothing like a fight to the death.

I closed the flap behind me, standing fully upright and never dropping my guard completely. The light breeze swarmed around my long, ebony hair, blowing it behind me. My cat yellow hues scanned the grounds at a demeaning pace, endlessly trying to see who existed not too far away.

I felt the presence disappear and re-appear directly behind me. Simultaneously, I brought my zanpakuto over my shoulder, unsheathed, deadly, and in a perfect maneuver to counter my opponent. But they didn't have their sword drawn and made a sound almost like a shriek of shock as I pointed my blade towards them.

It was Kisuke Urahara, a Shinigami I knew so long ago. "Well Well.. Sakura San." He put his hands up shielding his face in a flamboyant manner. "Put that thing away please. I'd hate to lose an eye or something."

I grunted, not even bothering to hide my displeasure and annoyance. Here I'd been hoping for a real battle, something to get my blood pumping. Not this moron. I noticed him gawking at my chest. I'd grown quite a bit since he last saw me, and I was now extremely voluptuous. Most would find the situation awkward, but almost as much as I loved to fight, I loved to flirt.

My annoyed expression turned to a lazy smirk as I looked him in the eyes. "What can I do for you Urahara San?" I was pretty evil. I was annoyed that I wouldn't have a fight, so I'd just tease him and than leave him in the dust.

"You're here to see Kurosaki San aren't you?" He didn't waste time in directing his question. No, it wasn't even really a question, more of a statement. The man was clever, I'd give him that. He could almost figure out anyone's intentions.

"I am. I've heard rumors." I think everyone was now aware of Kurosaki Ichigo's existence. He was supposedly incredibly strong. And I liked incredibly strong. He'd be a challenge alright.

"I hope you're not thinking about trying to fight him.." As if he read my mind Kisuke sighed, his features tired. "He's been through a lot you know?"

I stood my ground. "A warrior is a warrior. He wants to fight and get stronger. I'll simply give him the opportunity." A smirk lit my features as I thought about the epic battle I'd encounter with this Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kisuke sighed, splaying his hand across his face in a tired, defeated mannerism. "I tried to stop you."

I smirked seductively as I placed my hand intimately on his cheek bringing his face closer to mine, but he didn't fall for my games. "Sakura San. I know how you are. This won't work on me."

I frowned pulling away. "Well you're no fun." I seduced. I flirted. But I wasn't a whore. I never went farther than teasing. I was still a virgin and I'd never done more than just tease. Teasing was fun. Being a whore wasn't. Kisuke knew he wouldn't get anything out of me flirting with him, besides a painful erection. Not that that wouldn't be funny to me, because I'd laughed many times before when I did the same thing to others. I guess I was a sadist.

"Tomorrow I start school at Karakura High." I stared towards the tent where I knew the Karakura girl's uniform sat waiting for me in it's pristine box. It was cute. Even though I was such a sadistic, rough-housing bitch, I did like being girly once in awhile.

"Oh not Karakura high again." Kisuke sighed. I gave him a blank stare telling him I didn't comprehend why he was moaning about where I met Ichigo at. "Let's see.. Listing all the Shinigami who have enrolled there and practically ruined Ichigo's social life. I think there's been seven. Including Shinji Hirako."

I smiled fondly at the name. Shinji was one of my best friends, though we'd mostly lost contact since the vizard accident. I guess I should tell you more about myself. I was Lieutenant of the sixth division when the current Captain was Ginrei Kuchiki.

Shinji and I went through the academy together and became close friends along with Yoruichi Shihoin, Kaien Shiba, and someone. I say someone because I can't voice his name. Just saying it would bring too much pain. He was the man I was gonna marry, the man I had so much in common with. The man desperately searching for his little brother. The man who was like me, and could remember his life from when he was alive.

I couldn't let my mind wander down that dark path. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I focused on the man standing in front of me, now watching me curiously. But the past brought up a question I'd been having for some time now, and Kisuke could answer it. "Urahara San. How are Byakuya and Kenpachi?"

It'd been a long time since I'd seen either of them. I worked under Genrei Kuchiki, but I'd hated him. He'd forced me into the Kuchiki household long ago because of the high reiatsu I'd possessed, but he couldn't stand my informal behavior and kicked me out of the prestige family.

Byakuya was the only one in that family I liked. He was tiny when I'd known him. Only a little boy. I hadn't seen him since he was maybe pre-teen, but I'd heard stories. I couldn't imagine him so cold and noble now, but I supposed they were true.

Kenpachi Zaraki was another story. When the Kuchiki's disowned me they sent me to the 80th distract to hopefully dispose of me. However I loved it there. I was still enrolled in Shino Academy, and I'd already been trained in the ways of combat.

I picked fights left and right, and than I challenged him. He'd beat me quite easily, but he liked my fighting spirit. I no longer had a last name because of the Kuchiki's, so he told me to change mine to Zaraki. I guess he adopted me as a little sister you could say.

Kisuke smiled, a mischievous sort of grin, and pulled a fan seemingly out of nowhere. "Well now. Byakuya Kuchiki is fully recovered from his fight with Yammy and Kenpachi and is back to being his noble and diplomatic self. Kenpachi is recovered as well, though last I heard he got lost somewhere in the 60th district and old man Yamamoto had to send a rescue squad."

I giggled despite myself. It sounded just like them. Kisuke smiled almost kindly. I looked up at the moon full and bright. "Well. I need to get some rest. Class starts way too early for me. Goodnight Kisuke." I drew back my tent flap, but he stopped me."

"Wait." He paused, as if unsure how to form the words on his tongue. "Renji Abarai.. Is a Soul Reaper."

I froze, paling and looking down at my feet. My mind was racing, and my body, so relaxed only seconds before, shook like a leaf. Renji.. I'd known him when we were alive. I'd known him well. At first when we died I'd looked for him, but I never found him. I gave up though. He was better off without me in his life.

"Also, Yamamoto is looking for replacement Captains now. Watch yourself, he might true to recruit you. He already asked me and Yoruichi, but we declined" I looked down, still in shock.

I couldn't worry about that right now.. Renji. He was almost in reach. Yet I wasn't sure if I could take seeing him. I wasn't sure that he'd want to see me either.

A man sat in an intricate ebony throne. He wore a sense of authority and arrogance. He looked around at the 10 figures surrounding him, their faces hidden in the eclipsing darkness of the enormous hall they sat in.

The man surveyed his followers, a grim expression adorning his pale features. His skin was abnormally white. His hair was long and ebony black cascading down his shoulders. One strip of snake skin colored bangs were present, dangling over his eyes which looked like a cats: Green with a yellow triangle going down the center.

His eyes were lined with red make up and under each eye was a red, upside down triangle. He wore lose fitted clothing, all in black. His shirt wasn't buttoned, bearing his fully exposed chest. The demeaning figure spoke softly to his followers, in a low undertone. "Soon we must carry out our role. We must free him from his confines, as must as I detest it. We are the Sustantivo's. Aizen's secret weapon."

**Well there you have it. :D Aizen had a whole other army? That bastard! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review, it motivates me. ** **;O; I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
